Me Deixando louca
by septemberpotter
Summary: Lilian Evans não tinha grandes expectativas para seu novo trabalho, não estava onde gostaria de estar e seu emprego e monótono e repetitivo, até a chegada do filho, rebelde, do seu chefe. Um casamento de contrato, um jogo de interesse e uma ruiva maluca.
1. Prologo

Era um dia chuvoso, não só chuvoso, era um dia frio. Frio e chuvoso em pleno verão. Frio, chuvoso em pleno verão e bem no dia da minha entrevista de emprego.

Não costumo acordar de mau humor, especialmente no frio, pois eu amo esse clima, mas hoje é um dia extraordinário. Está frio, estou mal-humorada. Mal-humorada e atrasada 15 minutos para minha entrevista.

-Dezesseis – Sussurrei enquanto trancava meu carro que estacionara em frente o grande edifício que pretendia trabalhar. Odeio grandes edifícios, mas preciso do dinheiro – não é um atraso tão grande – tentei convencer a mim mesmo, mas eu era britânica, tinha neura com horários.

Entrei pela grande porta de vidros, e por pouco não escorreguei no piso impecavelmente lustrado. "Não se pode usar vestido aqui" fiz a anotação mental ao me deparar com meu reflexo no chão.

Parei na recepção e recebi as orientações para onde deveria ir. Era no 15ª andar. Odeio alturas e também odeio elevadores.

Não quero parecer mal-humorada, daquelas que odeiam tudo e todos, não sou assim. Mas esse não é meu ambiente, todos esses seguranças, os luxuosos lustres no saguão de entrada, as pessoas vestidas formalmente...

A verdade é que sou bacharel em humanidades e, por minha ênfase em indústria e desenvolvimento, tive a chance de vir trabalhar aqui, maior Empreteira do país, cuidando da expansão da empresa. O que eles não sabem é quando escrevi minha tese eu criticava a expansão. Ridículo, agora faço parte dela, que pela hipócrita sou eu.

– Está dezoito minutos atrasada Stra. Evans– Me falou a Sra. Oliver, assistente e mulher de confiança do meu futuro, ou não, chefe.

– Desculpe-me Sra. Oliver, a chuva não ajuda no fluxo do transito.

– Entendo – ela falou e pareceu realmente compreensiva.

– Farei a entrevista com a senhora? – Perguntei, estava começando a ficar nervosa. Meu condomínio estava atrasado e eu não suportava mais comer macarrão instantâneo, precisava desse emprego. Mesmo que o odiasse.

– Não – ela me responder tranquilamente – o Sr. Potter faz questão de entrevistar seus futuros subordinados pessoalmente.

Gosto do Sr. Potter. Finalmente algo que eu gosto aqui. Ele é um senhor de meia idade, de intensos olhos castanhos e sempre um sorriso no rosto, foi muito simpático no dia da prova de seleção, tivemos até uma conversa, na qual ele me falou sobre sua esposa (maravilhosa, segundo ele) e seu filho (o rebelde sem causa, segundo eu entendi)

– Vamos, levarei você até a sala dele – Voltou a falar a Sra. Oliver tirando-me de meus devaneios.

A sala era ampla, bem iluminada e com pouca ostentação. Eu também gostava da sala, duas coisas para eu gostar aqui. O senhor Potter estava sentando olhando lendo atentamento um documento.

-ahm – Pigarreou a Sra, Oliver para que ele nos notasse – Senhor, a senhorita Evans chegou.

-An? Ah, sim. Stra. Atrasada, sente-se por favor. – Eu fiquei meio nervosa, ele estava mais sério hoje, devido meu atraso? Míseros dezoito minutos.

– Desculpe senhor, o trasi... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida.

– Esqueça, está perdoada – e dessa vez ele abriu o mesmo sorriso do dia da prova.

Respirei aliviada.

A entrevista durou pouco mais de uma hora, acho que não comentei muitos deslizes, é acho que fui bem, por que a última coisa que ouviu do Senhor Potter foi:

– O emprego é seu Lilian, começa na segunda.


	2. Meu abominável chefinho

…

Tic tac

14:30

Tic tac

14:35

tic tac

14:37

– Ah o tempo não vai passar nunca? – Falei em voz alta, uma colega ao lado riu.

Estava em uma grande sala na qual eram compartimentadas várias saletas feitas de paredes de plásticos, com dependências de exatos 3x3. Eu trabalhava em uma dessas saletas. Passava seis horas do meu dia, de segunda a sexta, nessa saleta que cheira a plástico, rosquinha e café.

Saudosos tempo que morava em uma cidade pequena, muito verde, ar limpo, pouco barulho, esse sim era meu mundo.

14:43

– Stra. Evans? – Era a Sra. Oliver – o senhor Potter gostaria de vê-la.

-Eu? —O que ele queria? Eu só estava aqui a um mês, não tinha como ter feito nada de errado, quer dizer, eu tinha um certo problema com minha minúscula sala e com o horário, mas nada demais. E tinha também o RELATÓRIO...

Ah, meu Deus, era isso, ele ia me demitir pelo que eu disse no meu relatório, tenho certeza. Logo agora que quitei meu condomínio e estou comendo decentemente.

Na semana passada o senhor Claus Potter disse-me que a empresa pretendia construir em um bairro periférico da cidade um grande Shopping center, que seria um grande negocio para a 'Potter construção e CIA", ele me pediu para fazer um relatório sobre os impactos sociais dessa construção.

E eu fiz.

Mas acho que fui sincera demais. A verdade e que construir um shopping ali dizimaria com as populações mais carentes que não tinha condições de sair da periferia e morar no centro, sem falar que ia acabar com um lindo parque que tinha na área.

– Stra. Evans, me ouviu? – Perguntou a Sra. Oliver, ela parecia preocupada comigo, Oh, ele realmente iria me demitir.

-vamos – falei já pensando se o restante no meu primeiro salário daria para passar mais um mês.

…

Quando entrei na sala, a Sra. Oliver não entrou comigo, vi que o Senhor Potter não estava sozinho. Um homem, deveria ter a minha idade, mas parecia mais novo devido a jeito "despojado" de se vestir. Cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos acinzentados, pele bronzeada...

-Stra. Evans, que bom revê-la – Claus Potter falou e percebeu meu olhar sobre o lindo estranho – esse é meu filho, James.

James apenas a cumprimentou com um levantar de sobrancelhas, gesto que ela imitou.

– James, preciso conversar com a Stra. Evans, pode esper...

-Espero aqui – sentenciou James e sentou-se no grande sofá que havia na sala – espero você acabar com ela.

Seu tom era claro, não aceitava não como resposta.

-Ok – Disse senhor Claus, derrotado. – Sente-se Stra. Evans, precisamos falar sobre o relatório que me enviou na última segunda.

Ela estava ferrada.

– Sabe que não era exatamente aquilo que eu gostaria de ler, não é mesmo? – Perguntou ele.

– Sim senhor, mas, acho que era para fazer um relatório sobre a verdadeiro impacto e isso não tem a ver com sua vontade. – O tal James tentou esconder uma risada, mas foi malsucedido, Claus o olhou com reprovação e ele parou. Em seguida olhou para mim.

"Maldita língua, maldita língua... aprenda a segurar sua língua Lilian" eu pensava ao ver a expressão do chefe.

– Você é atrevida – ele falou sério, mas em seguida riu – Mas confesso que a muito tempo não tinha uma funcionária que fosse tão sincera em seu trabalho. Parabéns.

– Parabéns? – Ele estava sendo irônico? Estava perdida.

– Sim, parabéns Você fez um excelente relatório, detalhado, preciso e verdadeiro, como ter que ser. Seria um erro a construção ali e seu trabalho deixou isso claro.

Parabéns? Ora, eu não sou um completo desastre. Não esperava que um homem com ele fosse dar importância a causas como "pessoas carentes" e o "ecologia". Enganei-me .

– Obrigada Senhor – Me levantei e fui em direção aporta – Tchau senhores Potter.

– Até senhorita Evans – Falou Claus, seu filho nada falou, que arrogante.

…

Qual o problema com os supermercados aos finais de semana? Estava sempre lotado de todos os "tipos de gente". O pessoal mais jovem comprado bebida para a festa da semana, as senhoras tentando escolher se é melhor levar um produto com menos sólido ou sem glúten, os pais com suas crianças que não paravam de pedir coisas e eu, com uma lasanha. Mas para pagar uma mísera lasanha teria que enfrentar uma fila enorme.

– Desisto – falei devolvendo a lasanha a prateleira de frios e saindo do mercado.

Meu verão continua frio e chuvoso. Logo chega o outono. Ah eu amo o outono.

Certamente eu ira apreciar mais o clima se tivesse uma lasanha com bastante queijo e bem quentinha para comer. Mas eu, como você viu, não tenho. O jeito é voltar para casa e preparar minha especialidade: Misto quente.

Era domingo, eu geralmente não saio aos domingos, sem aos sábados, nem nunca. Eu até gosto de um barzinho com amigos, uma noite de conversa fora, uma bebida... Mas eu não tenho amigos, todos eles ficaram para trás quando eu decidi me mudar para Londres.

Eu não estava de carro e não tinha levado guarda-chuva: Não tinha jeito, ia me molhar, não me importei, banho de chuva renova a alma (isso quando não deixa um belo de um resfriado). Andei pelas ruas tranquilamente, não ia adiantar correr, eu ia me molhar da mesma forma, então, para quer correr? Virei uma esquina, estava no quarteirão de casa e passava em frente a um bar. Foi então que ouvi.

-Ei, ei, Etans? - Olhei, meu nome não era Etans, mas eu sentia que era para mim.

Oh não, por que justo ele? Era James Potter. Meu mais novo "chefinho"

James tinha começado a trabalhar na empresa no mesmo dia que fui chamada a sala de Claus, ele não exercia um cargo definido, estava lá para conhecer o funcionamento, logo, passava o dia passeado pelos corredores, teoricamente conhecendo a empresa. O que ele fazia era flertar com TODAS as funcionárias, de faxineiras a diretoras, de baixas a altas, negras, amarelas, brancas, índias, ninguém escapava dele. Achei que fosse ser demitida, para variar, sempre acho isso, quando dei um pisão no pé dele por ter elogiado minhas nádegas. Arrogante, prepotente, galinha...

-Oi senhor Potter – Falei, estava completamente encharcada

– Vai ficar doente, Etans – Ele estava bêbado, e eu vi que não era o unico, o bar estava bastante animado – quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada senhor e é Evans.

– Pro inferno com o "senhor", vamos tome algo – Ele era infernal, eu juro que tentava ser educada, afinal precisava do emprego. Não sabia ouvir não, odiava gente mimada demais.

– Até amanhã – falei, não ficaria ali com ele nem que o senhor Claus me ameaçasse de demissão. Virei-me e voltei para meu caminho.

– Ei Etans – revirei os olhos e olhei para ele, antes de completar a frase ele deu um sorrisinho sacana – suas nádegas ficam mais bonitas ainda quando você está molhada.

Desgraçado, se não estivesse bêbado levaria uma surra ali mesmo, de mim. Mesmo eu sendo 20 cm mais baixa que ele, e mesmo não tenho experiência nenhuma com luta. Mas eu simplesmente voltei a andar e deixei-o para trás.

Ao chegar em casa a raiva ainda borbulhava em mim. Odiava homens como ele, que se acham superiores, são meros machistas desgraçados, isso sim. E o pior de tudo: ainda precisaria ficar, no dia seguinte, na minha minúscula sala com cheiro de café, rosquinha e plástico enquanto o ouvia flertar com minha colega da sala ao lado.

**LaahB : Muito bem-vinda. Capítulo em homenagem a você, minha primeira leitora. **


	3. A proposta

Paf,

trimmm,

buf,

timmm,

croff.

As saletas não tem muita privacidade, consigo ouvir tudo. Pessoas digitando, andando, foleando papeis, deixando algo cair... Quem consegue se concentrar assim? Desse feito eu jamais terminaria aquele maldito gráfico.

Desamarrei o coque que prendia meus cabelos para ver se a pressão, que fazia minha cabeça doer, diminuía. Tirei a sapatilha e sentei mais confortavelmente na cadeira. Tomei um gole do meu café. (Agora eu entendia porque todas as saletas tinham essa fragrância excêntrica, você acaba ficando viciado em café e rosquinhas depois de um tempo de trabalho aqui) Voltei ao meu trabalho, precisava terminar isso hoje.

Paff,

Trim..

– CARALHO – gritei, eu jamais terminaria de colocar todos aqueles dados a tempo se todo esse barulho continuasse.

Paff,

Trimm,

Toc toc

-Ok, ok EU CONSEGUI – Falei, será que meus colegas ao lado me acham maluca, enfim, consegui, vou entregar meu lindo e completo (modesta eu) relatório para o chefe.

Eu já disse que odeio elevadores, certo? Mas há uma razão muito concerta para essa caixa metálica me despertar esse sentimento; Ela sempre está cheia de gente, só que ninguém conversa. Existe alguma regra que eu desconheça do tipo "Não converse com pessoas neste elevador" ou "não seja simpático enquanto estiver nessas dependências". É sempre um espaço constrangedor.

Agora, por exemplo, eu entrei e dei um oi para os dois ocupantes: Um não me respondeu e o outro apenas acenou, agora cada um olha para qualquer canto menos para mim. Não entendo minha própria espécie.

15º andar, finalmente!

A senhora Oliver não estava na recepção, o que era muito estranho, então eu resolvi bater na porta do senhor Potter.

– CHEGA DE SUAS PIADAS JAMES – Ouviu a voz de Claus e estanquei, minha mão a centímetros da porta, acho que não devo interromper...

– OH, VOCÊ AINDA ACHA QUE PODE COBRAR ALGO DE MIM? DEPOIS DE TUDO... – Era James, a voz dele era alto, mas... Fanha? Ele estava chorando?

Realmente não era uma boa ideia interromper, vire-me e andei a caminho do elevador, mas eis que a porta se abre com estrondo, James sai, ele realmente estava chorando. Que coisa esquista ver James chorando, arrogantes também choram?

– Eu, ahm, vim entregar – eu ia tentar explicar o porquê de estar ali, porque ele começava ame olhar de forma esquista – e seu.. achei melhor.. – Porra, Lilian, formule uma frase completa, respira – Você está bem? – OK, essa não era a frase perfeita, mas ao menos era uma frase completa.

– Estou – ele falou e me virou as costas voltando para sala do pai, resolvi, já que ele tinha me visto mesmo, entregar meu relatório.

– Com licença senhor Potter – Claus estava escarlate – vim deixar isso – falei levantamento o relatório para que ele pudesse ver e em seguida deixando-o sobre sua mesa. Ele assentiu – Até mais tarde – vire-me de sai da sala. James me seguiu, mas eu fingi não vê-lo.

– Ei, Etans... Que tal um café.. Eu tenho uma proposta para você – Todo o vestígio de lágrimas havia desaparecido e dado espaço para um estranho brilho naqueles olhos acinzentados.

-É Evans e desculpe, estou no meio do meu expediente e …

– Eu a dispenso – ele falou e foi para o elevador, segurando a porta como se o assunto estivesse encerrado por ali.

Proposta? Que tipo de proposta ele tinha para me fazer? Não nos víamos desde o bar, isso já faz um mês, ele as vezes comenta meus relatórios, mas por e-mail. Também não o vi mais pelos corredores, nem com minha colega da saleta ao lado. Não tínhamos assuntos, não tínhamos papo, não tínhamos nada. Que proposta ele pode fazer?

– Depois cappuccinos, por favor – ele pediu, sem me perguntar o que eu queria.

– Li seus relatórios Evans – Oh, ele aprendeu meu nome – Você é perspicaz, competente, profissional, séria e discreta. Você é o que eu preciso.

– Precisa? – Falei tomando um gole do cappuccino que acabara de ser deixado em minha frente, senti a língua queimar. Merda. – Como assim, precisa?

– Evans, preciso que se case comigo.- Som da sua voz era tranquilo, como se estivesse falando "você gosta mais de suco de laranja ou limão?. Ele levou as mãos aos cabelos deixou-os ainda mais despenteados.

Engasguei. Casar, eu ouvi bem ou tem algum veneno nesse negocio que estou bebendo?

– Casar? Isso é o que? Uma nova metáfora ou...

– Meu pai quer eu case, oras que ridículo, acho que só um homem casado pode saber o que é responsabilidade para assumir uma empresa como essa. Você foi a luz no fim do túnel quando apareceu na sala bem no momento que ele disse isso. Um casamento Evans, sem amor, sem promessas, um contrato. Você terá o que quiser, quanto quiser. Case-se comigo, Evans.

**Oi gente linda, que bom que tenho leitores :)**

**Agora que vejo que alguém vai ser, tenho dois avisos;**

**—Postei esse três capítulos de um dia para o outro porque eles são MUITO curtos, normalmente eu postarei um por semana**

**—A escrita não é bem elaborada, eu quero algo leve e de humor, por isso, sempre grandes descrições e parágrafos longos.**

**Espero que vocês gostem.l**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W – Que bom que gosto 3. Espero que goste desse capítulo.**

**sassah potter - Seja bem-vinda. Espero que goste desse.**

**Beijos.**


	4. Eu aceito

Ok, Lilian Evans: Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. Agora mentaliza: "Um ano, um ano e você poderá voltar para sua cidade, ajudar sua irmã a terminar os estudos e finalmente trabalhar no que gosta. Só um ano Lilian, 365 dias, 12 meses, 31.536.000 segundos e você estará livre desse casamento. Livre e rica. Olhei para Petúnia, ela havia me dito aquelas palavras quando lhe contei da proposta do Potter, ela havia falado que era uma boa ideia, ela me convenceu, ela disse que precisava, eu faria aquilo. Por ela.

Voltei a mirar o espelho. Não gostava do que via, não porque eu estivesse feia, nada disso, simplesmente porque não era eu. Um luxuoso vestido branco, apertado no busto e com uma cauda média, uma tiara de cristais nos cabelos, presos em um charmoso coque, um pelo sapato... Nada do que eu planejava para meu casamento.

Talvez porque eu não me pretendi me casar, sempre achei muito hipócrita você declarar amor eterno a uma única pessoa.. E se eu mudar de ideia? Não vale de nada o juramento? Sempre achei que fosse simplesmente, no máximo, morar junto com alguém que eu amasse, ou algo perto de amor, iriamos nos divertir, nos amar e quando, se, acabasse, estaríamos livres, sem dor, sem ressentimento, sem promessas quebradas.

Era mais ou menos o que ia acontecer, refletir: Um casamento no qual nenhum de nos dois ia sair machucado, sem promessas, sem ressentimento, um contrato e um pequeno teatro para que as pessoas acreditassem no nosso amor verdadeiro. Ri da minha própria situação.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Tunia que acabava de terminar a própria maquiagem. Eu só tinha minha irmã na vida, nossos pais morreram há dois anos, em um acidente de carro, não temos parentes, só temos uma a outra, quer dizer, quase isso, Tunia também tem Valter, seu namorado.

– Nada – respondi, amava Tunia, mas ela não era o tipo que entendia meus loucos pensamentos. Eramos diferentes, não tinha como negar.

– então vamos – ela falou se levantando e abrindo a porta do quarto – espero que seu noivo tenha mandando um carro decente nós pegar, não quero chegar a igreja com um automóvel menos digno que meu lindo vestido – revirei os olhos e a segui.

Oh meu senhorzinho, ajude-me _please._

Não vou conseguir.

Não vou conseguir

Maldita marcha nupcial, por que tão alta? Olhei para o lado, o Sr. Potter (pai, não meu futuro "marido") ia me levar até o altar. Ele tinha ficado feliz com o anuncio do casamento, dá para acreditar? Homem louco "Vocês formam um lindo casal" Maluco, pirado, doidão...

E era esse doidão a única coisa que me impedia de cair ali mesmo, na frente de 300 convidados.

Cada passo exigia todo meu intelecto para ser concretizado.

As pessoas sorriam para mim. "Fizemos um bom trabalho" pensei. Nas últimas semanas James e eu vistamos restaurantes, festas, cerimonias, todo lugar na qual poderíamos ser fotografados juntos e fazer papel de casalzinho feliz, toda a alta sociedade londrina comprou essa ideia. _Bobinhos. _

Ok, consegui chegar ao altar, e meldeus, como meu noivo estava gostoso. "Morram de inveja" pensei e ri de mim mesma, mesmo de faixada era bom ter aquele pedaço de mal caminho como marido.

Ele fingiu um sorriso feliz para o pai e pegou minha mão.

Ai o resto você sabe, blá blá blá, _aceito _e mais blá blá bla e eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Porra, (n/a; a narradora tem uma boca muito suja, né?) e que beijo, pensei quando fui levantada do chão e um quentíssimo beijo do meu marido. Oh todos os deuses e forças sobrenaturais, como aquilo me afetou. Senti todo o resto desaparecer um frio no baixo-ventre e todo o resto do corpo incendiando, alguém faz esse homem parar, por favor. OU melhor, não, deixe ele... Só mais um pouquinho e...

Assovios e palmas quando nos separamos, agora entendi o intuito do beijo.

-Obrigada – falei pela centésima vez naquele dia, porque TODOS os convidados precisavam vir desejar felicidades? Eu queria um banho, uma boa comida, aqueles aperitivos que estão servindo não dão nem para o começo, e queria também uma cama, dormir muito e só acordar daqui um ano, quando tudo isso acaba.

Ao contrário de mim James parecia está radiante com o sucesso do seu plano.

– Obrigada – Disse para um rapaz de cabelos negros e muito alto, eu não ouvi uma palavra do que ele havia dito.

– Eu só perguntei onde é o banheiro – ele falou e ao ver minha cara de vergonha desatou a rir – o Pontas já me contou o plano dele, só quis te deixar sem graça. E consegui.

Que carinha insolente, gostei dele.

– Desculpe, ah..

- Sirius Black – ele estendeu a mão – também conhecido como o cara mais gostoso de toda a Londres

-Ah, claro, como não te reconheci – Falei irônica, entrando na brincadeira, ele gargalhou.

Sirius era muito divertido e pude até suportar o restante da festa com ele fazendo piada de toda aquela forjada polidez dos convidados.

**Uma semana depois:**

Acordei tarde, para variar, desde quando Tunia foi embora eu não tinha mais com quem conversar, os empregados da casa eram formais demais e meu querido marido estava trabalhando, joguei pro lado uma almofada, precisava fazer algo.

Isso aqui era pior que minha saleta com cheiro de café, rosquinha e plástico.

Muito pior.

Me sentia uma impotente, ridiculamente dependente e largada ao ócio.

– Mais um dia assim e eu morro – falei para as paredes, eu sei eu pareço louca, mas eu realmente seja, por que elas responderam...

– Que dramatismo barato – porra, que susto.

Não era a parede, afinal, era só James, ele voltava cedo do escritório aos sábados, ou seja, hoje.

-Deveria se anunciar ao entrar no aposento alheio – falei pegando o lençol e levando até o pescoço, meu pijama era no mínimo... revelador.

E bem, eu podia dormir assim uma vez não dormíamos no mesmo quarto, aqui não precisávamos fingir, James morava sozinho e quando íamos dormir muitos empregados já haviam ido embora, ficando apenas o de estrita confiança dele.

– Desculpe, mas acho que essa casa é minha – ele falou abrindo as grandes cortinas do quarto e quase me deixando cega.

Quando quer, James é legal. Mas o problema é que ele quase nunca quer, comigo por exemplo foi poucas vezes que o vi sorrir verdadeiramente, até mesmo com Sirius que é seu melhor amigo, ele parecia sempre sério demais, como se estivesse o tempo todo sendo observando.

Ah e também tem esses ataques de arrogância dele, como esse de agora.

-Você não precisa ser assim o tempo todo sabia? – Aproveitei que ele estava de costas e fui correndo para o banheiro – Você finge o tempo todo, mas não precisa ser assim – falei la de dentro enquanto lavava meu rosto e pegava minha escova.

– Como assim? – ele perguntou, e sua voz estava próxima, ele deveria estar colado na porta.

-Você se casou comigo para agradar seu pai, você trabalho aos sábados porque sua mãe acha isso responsável, você vai onde o Sirius fala que é legal... – Dei uma pausa e comecei a escovar os dentes.

O silêncio reinava do lado de fora, será que ele tinha saído...

-Você também se casou comigo só depois que sua irmã aprovou... - ele retrucou depois de um tempo.

Enxaguei minha boca, sequei meu rosto e respondi.

-Não é a mesma coisa James. - vesti uma calça que havia deixado no dia anterior ali e abri a porta – muito diferente – continuei – você deveria, uma vez na vida, fazer o que quer fazer.

- Descobri com o tempo que a única maneira de agradar meu pai é fazer o que ele quer... - fui até a cama e comecei a arrumá-la, esse era meu ritual diário, não saia do quarto com a cama bagunçada.

– E você James? – perguntei enquanto batia em um travesseiro para desamassá-lo – quem fará coisas para agradá-lo se não você mesmo?

- O que você faz que te agrada? – ele perguntou – que eu saiba você está presa por um ano a um homem do qual não foi da sua vontade casar e quando cheguei aqui você reclamava do tédio e …

Olhei pela janela, fazia um dia lindo de sol. Ele tinha razão, eu havia me casado e estava elvando esse ano como um sacrifico a ser feito, mas minha vida não precisa parar.

ACORDA LILIAN EVANS, FAZ UM DIA DE SOL COMO A MUITO TEMPO NÃO SE FAZ EM, LONDRES, TEM UMA BRISA INCRIVEL, FAÇA ALGO – minha consciência gritou.

– Vou até Surrey de bicicleta – Falei prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, falando mais para minha consciência do que para ele. – vou pedalar até Surrey, é isso que eu quero fazer, pedalar. - conclui.

-São 40 km – ele falou olhando também pela janela – 40 km de estrada Lilian, você enlouqueceu...

– 40 km, isso lá é muito? Vou tomar o banho.

Entrei no banheiro.

Eu gostei que James não gritou comigo, nem me chamou de louca ou desocupada, como eu disse, ele é legal quando quer, ele só precisa descobrir isso.. E enquanto passava shampoo eu descobri uma coisa para fazer nesse ano aqui com ele: Vou ajudar James a se descobrir, a se soltar dessas amarras, mostrá-lo que o mundo não é tão quadrado e que o pai dele não é o sol.

Sai do chuveiro contente que minha nova meta, me enrolei na toalha, penteei meu cabelo e sai do banheiro.

E qual não foi meu susto ao ver que ele continuava no mesmo lugar que eu o deixai a meia hora atrás? Ainda olhando pela janela.

– E ai? – Perguntei para chamar sua atenção enquanto ia até o closet escolher uma roupa confortável para minha pedalada – já descobriu o que quer fazer hoje?

Vire-me já com a roupa na mão, estranho tamanho silêncio.

James não olhava mais para janela, olhava para mim. Olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Pare de me olhar, estou com vergonha...

Pare agora

POTTER

– Pensou? – perguntei novamente, eu estava começando a ficar vermelha – Pensou no que fazer James? Fazer de verdade?

Ele olhou mais uma vez para mim, e depois para a roupa em minha mão. Por um segundo achei que ele fosse falar 'Sim, quero você, sua gostosa"... mas não foi isso que ele disse.

-Quero ir com você...

E isso foi quase tão bom quanto a sessão de sexo selvagem imaginada por mim.

(n/a oh meldeus essa Lily tá safada demais minha gente)

Oi gente *.*

Ta aqui mais um capítulo, acho que a partir de agora a fic mais se desenhando mais do jeito que eu quero. Espero que gostem.

Mylle Malfoy P.W - Que bom que está gostando... ela aceitou :(

Ritha P.B. Potter – aqui mais um capitulo, espero que goste.

Srta. Chepper Drops - Acho que terá sim Stra, só não tenho certeza ainda. Por volta de 15 capítulos, espero que continuei aqui...

Beijinhos e até semana que vem...


End file.
